living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
Escape from Riedra
DM * dCephi Player Characters * Aida Ruel, half-elven paladin * Cicero d'Kundarak, dwarven wizard * Ekt Johnsmith, bugbear cleric * Sniv Snarlik, shifter rogue * Thak of the Black Sands, halfling druid Introduction You arrive as instructed to the Wayfinder headquarters, and are directed towards one of the tower’s darkest corners. Awaiting you within a sparse room are three people, one of whom you will have become familiar with during your service with the Foundation. “Ah, you have arrived. Welcome. I regret we have little seating here, but our intent is to avoid drawing attention.” The austere gnome Mr Wencove speaks with as much enthusiasm as a damp potato, but his skills in finding work for the Foundation’s members are perhaps unmatched. Mr Wencove exchanges whispers with one of the strangers: a stern human man wrapped in a burgundy cloak. He stands quietly in the corner, watching the scene unfold. The second of the strangers, and the clear centre of attention, is a plain woman of perhaps 30 years, sat quietly behind the only table in the room. She has a shaved head and is wearing a rough black shift. Her only decoration is a simple embroidered line pattern around her neckline. Her gaze is downcast, as if she is afraid to make improper eye contact. Mr Wencove closes the door behind you, and speaks in hushed tones as he gestures towards the seated woman. “May I introduce our honoured guest, Miira. ” He speaks her name with accented flair. “She has come to us with an opportunity quite unlike any other. As you might recognise from her look or her name, Miira here joins us from Sharn’s Riedran community, Dar San. Having left without permission, she cannot return to her employers or her homeland. Instead, she has offered us intelligence regarding our isolationist neighbour across the sea. According to our friends in the government,” he waves a hand to the cloaked man, “her story is credible enough to justify this expedition.” Miira looks up and meets Mr Wencove’s gaze for a moment. He gives her a nod, and she begins her tale in broken, accented Common. “Riedra is home but it's…” she mimics manacles around her wrists. “I come from Borutesh, I farm like everyone else. But Shiaali was special, she see through mind, into heart. The Spirits, il altas, watch with thousand eyes but they do not see.” Miira struggles with her words, faltering as she speaks the Riedran name for the spirits. "Shiaali says we cannot pair in Riedra. That the Path is not for us. So she sends me to city with towers. Here. To get help for her too. To be safe.” “So you go to Riedra, to Borutesh. You save my Shiaali. You bring her back. She will tell you of our people and our struggle. She can tell you all things.” “Riedra,” Mr Wencove begins, “is quite unlike any nation on Khorvaire, and not just because their magic is unusual. I suggest you take time to discuss your trip and your preparations with Miira here. We have a ship to the gateway to Riedra, Dar Ulatesh, scheduled to leave tomorrow morning.” Expedition Summary Shiaali was an empty vessel, one of Aktavi's own personal vessels. She fell in love with a servant girl. They came up with a plan of escape, though Shiaali had to repeatedly wipe her own memories to keep Aktavi from discovering the plot. Miira, the servant girl, was transfered to serve in the Riedran embassy in Sharn. Shiaali's plan was to convince Aktavi it was a good idea to invite some outsiders to see how quickly they could be taken over by the Monoliths. So they would invite some explorers (Wayfinders) over under some pretense. But Miira would warn the explorers and give them the true mission of kidnapping Shiaali and smuggling her out of the country. So we stole an empty vessel from a nightmare spirit of rage... as you do. There have been repercussions. On the bright side Miira and Shiaali are happily married now. Epilogue Epilogue here In-Character Transcript Ping @chae in Discord when adventure is complete and she'll export & upload transcript here. Category:Expedition Category:Retired